Question: A yellow sweater costs $$2$, and a popular silver sweatshirt costs $10$ times as much. How much does the silver sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweater, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $2$ $10 \times $2 = $20$ The silver sweatshirt costs $$20$.